Close Enough
by Leafless-trees
Summary: Confession, misplaced kiss, hurtful words, a try at persuasion, forced kiss, more hurtful words and a snapped neck. Peoples journeys aren't without complications. Is anything really lost forever? Third genre, angst. Starts out 2x03 then AU
1. Exit Wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the dialogue from the show. They belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

**AN: Since I first started watching '"The Vampire Diaries'", I was completely hooked. I love the show and how the characters have evolved during the time it has been on TV. A very distinct thing about me is that usually I can't really pick 'teams', I'm often stuck in the middle. Therefor I am both on team Stefan and team Damon. But this story is Delena, because right now I'm really wanting their friendship (or more) back so we can bring some lightness and bickering in these dark times.**

**This is my first published fanfiction. Wish me luck! Here it goes:**

_'My hands are cold my body's numb_  
_I'm still in shock what have you done_  
_My head is poundin, my vision's blur_  
_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word'_

Elena POV

"Road trips work well for us."

Damon was right behind me, following me to the door like the gentleman he actually was. Of course he said it in his typically cocky Damon-tone. He was partially right too, about the road trips. In the beginning of both I didn't really like him, but he proved me wrong. In Georgia I had saved him, because I knew he didn't deserve to have his undead life ended. Today he had saved my life. That arrow could have gone straight through his heart, but he still took it. For me. And like many times before I realized that I couldn't live without him.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." I said, trying to sound convincing. I meant it too. I mean, who would easily forgive the person who "killed" your brother?

"Oh, come on. You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Still in the same tone, and now I saw the face that always went with it. I would have laughed, if the situation wasn't about to get serious. I had to ask him.

"I need to know the truth." I said matter-of-factly. Damon's expression changed fast. He knew what was coming. "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

I already knew the answer. I just needed him to tell me. _Please, say yes. Lie. Please, say yes. _But I already knew that he wouldn't. He never lied, not to me.

He looked down; his face looking paler than ever, if that was even possible. "No. No, I didn't."

"Katherine really pissed me off and I..I snapped and..." He looked up again. "I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it." I nodded my head a little, confirming my own thoughts.

"Elena." Damon's blue eyes bored into mine. "I'm sorry." His silky voice was so sincere. It was the first time I had seen him completely vulnerable. I just wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He let out a sigh. Remind me again why I had to take advantage of his honesty and vulnerability? Oh, because I couldn't let us happen. I knew it would eventually, if I didn't do this. So here it comes. The final blow.

"And the answer to your question, about our friendship, is yes." I could see the hope being lit in his eyes. I had to put it out. Just as he found solid ground, I had to be the earthquake to destroy it.

"You have lost me forever." I almost cringed at my own words. I wanted to take them back as soon as they left my lips. But, I had to cut him. Wound him and make him bleed. Make him hate me. It worked. First, confusion spread across his beautiful face. Then, realization. I tried to turn around. All I had to do was to get in the house and lock the door. Then I wouldn't have to deal with it any further. _No!_ I couldn't do that. I had to stay there. On the porch, with Damon. I had to finish it.

"But you knew that already didn't you? You used me today." He stated. Tears were threatening to form in my eyes. _Yes, I did. Because I'm a horrible person. _

Time to pour salt in the wound. Letting him know that I used his own tactics against him. "You had information about Katherine that I needed to know…" I said as cold as I managed.

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends." He interrupted me. Making me feel guilty for using that phrase against him. Indicating that we were friends, when we couldn't be. Because friendship didn't work with us. His flirty little comments and his 'eye-thing' made it impossible. So clearly, friendship wasn't what he really wanted. Even though I would never admit it, it wasn't what I really wanted either. I wanted to hate him. Love, hate, such a fine line. I watched his lips as they began to move.

"You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." He said. I almost backed away at his words. Even though this was what I was aiming for, making him hate me and let me go, I was still shocked. At least I had finished it, because he turned and walked away. He hated me now.

_Yes_, _we do._ I answered him in my thoughts, afraid to even whisper it. He was a vampire after all, and with his extremely good hearing I couldn't risk it. The water in my eyes reached its limit and tears began rolling down my face. _I'm toying with both of you too. Because I'm in love with you._

_'Marks a battle still feel raw__  
__A million pieces of me on the floor__  
__I'm damaged goods for all to see__  
__Now who would ever want to be with me__  
__I've got all the baggage drink the pills'_

Damon POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that I was even thinking this. I, Damon Salvatore, was going to step back. Leave her alone. I had only provoked her more with that Katherine comment. She wasn't going to take me back in now. Not that I wanted her to, at least not at the moment. She had tricked me. Outsmarted me. Little, innocent Elena Gilbert. Gah, she had made him soft. He needed to get his guard back up. He knew better than to let it fall. But she tore it down every time she pulled that puppy-dog-look on him. She made him soft. One of the many reasons he loved her. Right now, he hated her for it. How dare she? Fragile, little human. His thoughts were rummaging around in his head at super speed. God, he needed a drink. All that was standing in between him and his much loved collection of bourbon-bottles was the front door of the boarding house... and apparently his brother.

"Damon," Stefan said in a tone he could not really place. Not that he bothered either. "Brother," he answered in his usual I-need-a-drink-tone. He was really thirsty now so he just passed Stefan, making sure to give him a little bump in the shoulder.

"So, Elena filled me in on what you found out at Duke." Oh, what a surprise. The alcohol filled the glass so easily. "Really? I thought you two had built up a mind connection by now." I took a sip of the brown liquid. Sweet relief. Stefan clearly ignored the comment. "I got it confirmed tonight. Mason Lockwood attacked Caroline." "OMG, did Blondie get hurt?" I faked a shocked and concerned look. "No, Tyler told Mason, or the wolf, to stop and he/it did."

Interesting. I was going to have to deal with this later. A werewolf on the loose was one problem too many. He had enough to worry about with Katherine back and…Elena. _No! You gotta stop thinking of her. You were going to take a step back, remember?_ His glass was empty and it was time for a refill. "Why don't you run along and give Elena a visit? I'm sure she's _dying_ to see you." He said bitterly. I didn't give brother dearest time to answer, because I was already up the stairs and in my room.

I downed another glass. Then a new one. And then the next. After a while I lost count. The bed was getting more comfortable by the minute. Stefan hadn't come home yet. Either he was out running with the squirrels or she-who-must-not-be-named didn't mind sharing her bed. He counted on the latter. Two or four bottles had been emptied. Oh well, it was time to update the whiskey stock anyways. In his mind he scheduled a visit with that _nice_ girl at the store for tomorrow. But for now, he had a date with one of the remaining bottles.

_'I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_  
_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_  
_Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_  
_Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin'_

**AN: Ok, so there it was. *Puh* I got to say, this is a moment I've been exited for/dreading for a little while. I began writing this right after I watched the episode and seeing I don't have a Beta Reader, I've been trying to edit and rewrite it for the last weeks. I hope there aren't too many errors, please bear with me.**

**Love, like, hate? Click the on magic, little button and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: The song and lyrics belongs to the respective owners, not me.**


	2. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the dialogue from the show. They belong to the CW and L.J. Smith. I just borrow them for fun ;)**

**AN: First things first. Thank you to the people who read the first chapter and added me and my story to favorites and alerts! A special thank you goes out to JenavyMalfoy and Catherine who reviewed. Just wanted to let all of you know that from now on, I will only be accepting reviews from people who have accounts, because I really want to have a chance to reply. Second, I forgot to mention the song that I used in the chapter was Exit Wounds by The Script. (Amazing band, check them out!) Third, here is chapter two:**

'_Each way I turn  
I know I'll always try  
To break the circle  
That has been placed round me'_

Damon POV

After last night's events, he had allowed himself to sleep extra long. It still hadn't helped with the hangover though. Worst hangover he had had in years. Not a huge surprise, since he had practically drained every entity of alcohol in the whole boarding house. And it isn't exactly a small house. He had even found a few half full bottles in Stefan's room. Well, well, must have been leftovers from a while ago, so he wouldn't miss them. Besides, it was him who needed the alcohol anyways. To drown the pain. Try to put a big, black curtain in front of some of the thoughts of _her _in his mind. It had worked, but since the buzz was gone the curtain had followed. He was strolling down the main street in Mystic Falls, on a mission to get that curtain back up again. God, the sun was a bitch the morning, or more closely day, after. The sunglasses were, of course, back in the car. Typically. He didn't bother to go and get them.

The girl behind the counter just sat there shuffling through some papers. Clearly bored. That changed as soon as he walked in. She looked up from whatever she was reading, only to find herself inches from his face.

"Hey there," he said in his smooth, flirty voice. Her heartbeat was increasing fast. He could hear the blood pulsating in her veins just below her skin. Maybe he wouldn't just get alcoholic beverages today. Fresh human blood, he hadn't had that in weeks. If it hadn't been for that bitchy little witch, he would have seduced a few girls by now.

She blinked a couple of times before she could answer. "Hey there yourself," she said in a fake confident tone. He retracted a bit and flashed his trademark grin.

"What can I do for you?" Her voice was still the same while she was bending over, giving him a perfect view to her cleavage. Girls these days were very willing, almost too willing. What could to say? He couldn't really blame them, and he certainly didn't mind the way they were acting.

"I just came here to see you." That line always worked, especially followed by his signature "eye-thing". Scratch that, almost always. Of course there were always exceptions to a rule. This time it was one. One girl. He shook the thought out of his head. "I'm Kate," she said with a flirtatious smile. "Oh, I know," He casually responded while turning around, beginning to scan the selection of scotch. Thankfully the girl didn't come around the counter. The clingy ones annoyed him. Going through the shelves he picked up at least ten bottles before putting them on the counter. He hadn't found his favorite, but he was certain they had it somewhere, so he just asked the girl. What was her name again?

"I'll take a look in the back room," she said, obviously trying to please him. With a satisfied look on her face, she came back a few minutes later with three bottles before bagging them with the rest. "They were the only ones we had left. But it looks like it's enough. Having a party?" Excessively curious. "Thank you, …" he said gesturing towards her, pretending to think about her name. "Kate," she answered quickly. He looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you, Kate. There will be no charge today." He could pay for the liqueur, but he never bothered. "No charge," she mumbled. He remembered his thirst and said, "You will not remember anything that happens right now." She nodded in agreement.

In a flash he was behind the counter, his eyes focused again. "You will not remember me." His voice was smooth as silk as he carefully brushed away the hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck. "I will not remember you." His fingers lightly traced the vein only protected by a thin layer of skin. His fangs pricked against his lower lip. He was just about to give in when a voice interrupted him. "Damon," it said. "Damon, please don't do this." How did she know his name? The voice was too familiar. Confused, he looked up. The face of the again nameless girl had changed into… Elena's face? She looked scared. "Don't do this," she repeated. Great, his mind was playing tricks with him again. But right now he didn't care. All he could focus on was her lips as they once again moved. He didn't hear the sound, though. He was too preoccupied with finding out their exact shade of color and their shape. Because he had never gotten the chance to study them so completely undisturbed before.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was kissing her. This time she didn't back away. This time she didn't protest, trying to tell him that he was better than this. Oh, he was better alright, but maybe not in the way she meant it. She kissed him back. Her lips were warm and soft against his. He leaned her against the counter wanting to feel her against him, running his fingers in her long, gorgeous, silky hair. He didn't know how long they stood there, but as her lips parted so he could get full access, there was something wrong. She didn't taste the same. She didn't smell the same either. Her hair was suddenly shorter. He pulled back. The nameless girl's face was back with a dumbstruck look. He blinked a couple of times before grabbing the bags off the counter and ran out the door.

'_Up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground  
Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home_

_Up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground  
Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home'_

**AN: ****I know, this chapter isn't very long. I just came up with the idea for it and wanted it to be a chapter by itself. My apologies to the people who wanted a longer update. Also for the record, I won't be able to update more than approximately once a week, due to the fact that I have school and work. The song used in this chapter is one that's been on TVD, I'm sure you all know it, Temptation by Moby.**

**You know what to do. Click on the magic, little button. The reviews inspire me, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: The song and lyrics belongs to the respective owners, not me.**


	3. All The Right Moves

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the dialogue from the show. They belong to the CW and L.J. Smith. I just like to play with them ;)**

**AN: As I did last chapter, I would really like to thank all the people who added me and my story to alerts and favorites! A special thank you to the people who reviewed; EtherealDamon, siiva, WhiteLines, xLoveRyanx and britvamp. The amazing support and opinions means a lot to me! **

**The newest episode inspired me and borrowed some more dialogue, because Stefan and Elena was so cute in the opening sequence. Also a little Bonnie because of her awesomeness in the episode. Can't wait to see where Damon, Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan and Bonnie (read: Team Badass) are going in the the next couple of episodes. So without further ado, here's the new chapter. It took a little while longer than I anticipated, but as an award for good patience I give you the longest chapter yet. **

* * *

Her eyes traced the lines of his peaceful face. While sleeping, he looked so much more like a normal teenage boy than a vampire. Sleep probably did that to everyone, making them look more innocent and angelic.

"You're staring." Stefan said it in a sleep-muffled voice. His eyes were still closed, but after all he had supernatural senses.

"I'm gazing," she answered. Her voice was calm. Her breath like feathers stroking the space around them.

"It's creepy." That deserved an eye-roll and a playful punch to his side.

"It's romantic," she said, defending herself.

He threw himself over her capturing her mouth gently but fiercely at the same time. Forget coffee, this was the best way of waking up ever. His lips traced their way down her next, leaving a trail of kisses. She turned it around and soon it was her on top. She wanted to be in charge right now.

It was so tempting to stay in bed with his magic hands and lips and…everything. Ah, why did he have to be so good? The mere thought of it. Ah.. "Ok, I… I need to be in the shower."

"Love it. Let's go." Stefan was in a playful mood today. She could take advantage that later and who knew what would happen then. Her mind played with the thought for longer than necessary. Cold shower, cold shower!

"No, just me." She got up, while he laid there with a pout on his face. It kind of reminded her of… _Stop._ "Maybe later though?" His smirk matched hers. It was so good for her to get her mind off things and just be a normal, hormonal teenager once in a while.

"See you _later_." With a wink she closed the bathroom door.

"I'll go out hunting," was the last thing she heard before the water drowned all other noise.

'_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told ya  
They'll be the King of Hearts  
And you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldier's'_

* * *

Elena POV

The water from the shower had really helped me. In more ways than one. I carefully rubbed some of the moisture out of my hair, leaving it less dripping wet, before I wrapped the towel securely around me. With no sign of Stefan being back, his room was empty. Crap, I hadn't brought a change of clothes. Oh, well, there were plenty of clean clothes in this house. After all I had borrowed stuff from Stefan before.

Not wanting to snoop around in his closet, I made my way down the hall to the laundry room. The washing machine was working almost soundlessly, and clean clothes were hanging on row after row of clothing lines. I found what I searched for. A pair of black boxers and dark grey shirt in a soft fabric.

I really didn't want to run into Damon right now. Trying my best to remain unnoticed, I hurried back to Stefan's room. The boxers were too big, but comfy. I could use my bra though, so I put it on and the borrowed shirt over. All in all it made me decent. I pushed up the sleeves on the shirt and took in its pleasant smell.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was a message from Bonnie.

_Hi. We need to talk. Where are you? –B_

I hoped something wasn't wrong and texted back quickly.

_Boarding house. Something wrong? ~E_

It buzzed again seconds later.

_Not seriously. But have to see you. –B_

I thought about it, typed in the answer and clicked the 'send' button.

_Ok. The Grill at 5? ~E_

_Ok, see you. –B_

It was probably going to take a little while before Stefan got back and I was getting really thirsty. Since Damon hadn't approached me upstairs, he was either downstairs or out. I hoped for the latter.

* * *

Damon POV

A morning drink was a necessity. Especially these day when the happy couple upstairs took an unfair advantage of my good hearing. They had "entertained" me enough last night and this morning I thought they were going at it again. Luckily, they didn't. Stefan had gone out hunting and Elena kept herself busy in the shower. How I wished that it was me on her mind…

I mentally slapped myself for thinking of her again. The promise I had made myself about taking a step back and minding my own business had lasted only a few hours. I cringed at the thought of yesterday's event at the liqueur store. What on earth had happened there? No alcohol was in my system, so that was not the case. It truly was going to be an unsolved mystery.

_From now on, you are going manage at least 24 hours without seeing Elena, caring for Elena, thinking about Elena, fantasizing about Elena and watch over Elena, _I told myself. It was going to be difficult as hell. Especially when she was in my house all the time these days. And while she was here, she spent most of her time trying to ignore me or making sure she was kissing Stefan when I was in the room. She was wrapping me around her little finger without even knowing it. Like she had been doing the last couple of months. At least then she would look at me. Now she was just making me jealous and having me feel like I was a lovesick puppy. I had to get it together. Trying to distract myself I picked up today's newspaper. How long had it been since I even bothered giving it a glance? Longer than I could remember.

My plan only worked for about seven minutes and 34 seconds. That was when I heard her coming down the stairs. I shifted in my chair, wondering if I should remove myself from the kitchen. I stayed put. _One glance in her direction couldn't hurt_, I convinced myself. I regretted it as soon as my eyes touched her. How could I forget that she was here when she was wearing _that_?

'_I know we got it good, but they got it made,  
And their grass is getting greener each day,  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
Before anybody's knowing our name'_

* * *

Elena POV

Of course Damon was in the kitchen when I wanted to get a glass of water. Sitting there just minding his own business with a newspaper and a glass of scotch on the table in front of him. It seemed like he was everywhere that I went. But after all, it was partially his house and I was the guest, so I didn't have much right to tell him where he could or couldn't be.

At least I didn't have to look at him right now. _Just have the glass of water and leave_. He cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted to say something. I tried my best to ignore it, taking a glass out of the cupboard over the kitchen unit.

"You could at least have the decency to ask," he said. The words hung in the air. I was confused.

"Ask what?" I said annoyed. I still didn't turn around to face him, but made my way over to fill the glass with water from the sink.

"Before you borrow something," he stated simply. I heard the sound of pages flickering from the newspaper he was obviously browsing through.

I put an innocent look on my face while I turned around halfway to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry Damon. Did I take your glass?" My voice didn't sound sorry at all. The water was good and cooling.

He was closer when he spoke again. "Not the glass. My shirt." He stated simply.

_Huh?_ "This is Stefan's shirt," I said, while turning around. Almost like I was convincing myself of the statement. I hadn't mixed up Damon's and Stefan's shirts, had I? He was standing right behind me.

"I think I know my own shirt," he said with a smirk. "You can clearly see it on the label too. John Varvatos. Stefan doesn't have that much sense of style."

I frowned. Always gloating. "You mean the type of style were you care so much about what you wear that you could be mistaken for being gay?" My tone was smug. That silenced him a little and I took the opportunity to get away.

He was in front of me before I reached the stairs. "Did you just call me gay?" I pulled that innocent look again. He took one step closer. "Tsk, tsk, Elena. You know _very_ well that I could prove that statement otherwise," he smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Sweet temptation. I had to think clearly and his cool breath on my face wasn't helping. _Do something. Anything!_

I motioned with one finger for him to come even closer. We stood pressed up against each other and he was looking me directly in the eyes. My lips barely brushed his when I spoke. "Damon," I said in a voice that indicated that surrender followed. His eyes waited expectantly.

"I think you're just overcompensating." My normal voice crushed both his hope and my own. I rushed up the stairs before he could catch up to what had happened.

Well inside Stefan's room I grabbed the shirt and took a whiff. Obviously it was Damon's familiar scent that lingered all over it, and not just from the encounter seconds ago. I breathed it in, like it was a drug. Heavenly… I shook the thought out of my head and pulled the shirt off and replaced it with one that surely was Stefan's. But in the back of my mind a question was forming. How had I not noticed the difference?

'_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?'_

* * *

Stefan POV

Never fully satisfied, but at least not thirsty. I was feeling full when I entered the boarding house, using the front door now. My hearing picked up on Elena's breathing upstairs. No sign of Damon. He was probably out bothering somebody else but me. I spoke too soon. On the railing of the stairs a note caught my attention.

_St. Stefan, _

_I'm guessing your "hunt" didn't take that long. _

_You really should change up your diet, you know. Poor, innocent bunnies. _

_Sincerely,_

_D._

_P.S: Tell Elena that she is more than welcome to borrow my shirt. She looked really tasty… _

It was so Damon to figure out ways to bother me even though he wasn't even there. I knew that I should probably just have brushed it off as nothing, but the thought of Elena in Damon's clothes kept nagging in my head. Trying not to seem rushed I just walked calmly upstairs.

Almost all the worry was gone when I saw Elena sitting on the bed, definitely wearing my shirt. She looked amazing. Her attention was completely turned to the book in her lap. I was silent, but not that silent. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hey," I said softly, afraid to startle her.

"Oh, hi," she said with a smile. I sat down on the bed next to her and she kissed my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder. I had to ask.

"Have you used one of Damon's shirts today?" My voice didn't have any emotion in it. I hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh, about that…" She started and I looked up at her.

"I got them mixed up. I thought it was yours." Her expression was sincere but there was also a slight trace of guilt.

I showed her the note and she scoffed, "Of course he would do something like that." But then her mood changed and she was laughing. I just looked at her, feeling the puzzled look on my face.

"You know I called him gay?" She said still laughing.

I choked back a laugh. "Really? You called Damon gay?"

"Mhm," she said looking pleased. "But I know someone who's definitely not..."

"Oh, really?" I said with a wink.

She didn't answer. She just stroked down the front of my shirt and kissed me deeply.

'_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down'_

* * *

Elena POV

I knocked on Bonnie's door still smiling to myself. Even in these unpredictable times, Stefan would always find a way to make me happy. My mind reminded me that Damon had a little something to do with it this time, but I didn't want to think about that now. I couldn't let him distract me from Stefan. But the temptation was still there. I had almost kissed him today. I had wanted to kiss him.

Bonnie took thankfully took away my thoughts by answering the door.

"Hey, come on in," she said, looking a little strained.

"Thanks," I answered, my happiness faltering a little at the sound of her voice.

She closed the door behind me, locking it.

"So, I ran into Mason Lockwood this morning." Her voice was a little unsure.

"Okay?"

"I actually bumped into him, quite literally. When I touched him, I saw something."

"Something helpful about the werewolves I hope." I tried to lighten up the mood, but her face was still serious.

"Not exactly. I saw you."

"Me?" I had barely seen Mason since he arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah. Is there something you want to tell me? Is everything okay with Stefan?"

I was suddenly worried. "Why would something be wrong with Stefan? Please just tell me what you saw, Bonnie."

She let out a breath. "I saw you…kissing Mason."

"What?" This was completely absurd. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not joking. What were you doing with Mason?" She was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Come on, Bonnie! You know I would never…" My voice wavered off. Oh crap. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that.

"But Katherine would," I finished.

"Katherine?"

"You didn't see me, you saw Katherine."

"Oh crap," her thoughts mirrored mine.

I had my phone out in a flash and dialed the familiar number.

Stefan answered after three rings. "Hey beautiful." He was still in a good mood.

"Stefan, get a hold of Damon. I'm bringing Bonnie over to the boarding house," I said quickly into the speaker.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" His voice was urgent and worried.

"Bonnie has some interesting information. Katherine and Mason are working together."

'_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They say  
Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down'_

* * *

**AN: A teeny, tiny cliffhanger there. Even though I used this, it doesn't have to go down like in the series you know. Since it's my first one and that meaning I'm very much a rookie, I hope that it gets the 'Seal of Approval' from you guys. Song used in the chapter is All The Right Moves by One Republic.**

**As mentioned, the reviews mean a lot to me and they also inspire me a great deal when you give your opinions. It's up to you. One click away from giving me a piece of happiness and inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: The song and lyrics belongs to the respective owners, not me.**


End file.
